


[Podfic] Friends in low places

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Catskier, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, of both the literal and emotional varieties, pre-Geraskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Geralt makes an unexpected friend— and gets to pet a cat for the first time— after one wanders into his camp one evening.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Friends in low places

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friends in low places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245126) by [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey). 



> Recorded for my "Read Deadpan" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** Friends in low places  
 **Author:** chaos_monkey  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 00:11:20, mp3  
 **Warnings:** canon-typical language

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g2gqjat9fwu4ppw/Friends+in+low+places.mp3/file)


End file.
